A Secret In New York
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Clary Fray has grown up in Huston, but when her mom goes missing, a search in through her mom's past leads her  to New York. There she meets kids whose parents were involved too. She meets a guy who could help her. A guy named Jace. ALL MUNDANE. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm trying this story out. This story takes place in Huston, Texas. Tell me what you think.**

"Clary, come on,"said Clary's best friend, Daria.

"Relax, I'm coming,"said Clary, hurrying along the pavement and catching up with her friends.

"Hey, Clary. How's it going with Austin,"asked Clary's other best friend, Patricia.

Clary sighed,"We broke up last night."

"What!,"said Patricia, in shock.

"We broke up. We just decided we weren't compadable enough, so we're going our seperate ways,"said Clary.

"Wow,"said Daria"I really thought I had gotten it right when I hooked you two up."

"Obviously not, Dare,"said Patricia.

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, Austin is super popular, and I'm kinda not,"said Clary.

"Well are you ok,"asked Daria, giving Clary a small hug. Daria's blonde hair collided with Clary's red hair.

"I'm fine,"said Clary, smiling.

"Ok, enough about boys. It's making me sick. Let's go get some pizza,"said Patricia.

All three of the girls laughed and headed toward their favorite pizza place, Pizza Hut.

(PUT A LINE HERE)

When they finished their pizza, they headed to Patricia's house.

"Hi, ,"said Clary and Daria as they saw Patricia's mom.

"Hi, girls. Do you want some snacks,"she asked.

"No, Mom, we're good. We just had pizza,"said Patricia.

"Ok, well I need to go into town and run some arrands. Can you three keep an eye out for Patrick and Peter,"said .

The girls nodded and went to Patricia's room. They weren't in there for five seconds when they heard a crashing sound.

They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they found two twin brunette haired boys, wrestling. A broken glass lay on the floor.

"Patrick! Peter! How dare you! You know not to rough house inside! Now look what you've done! Go to your rooms,"yelled Patricia.

Patrick and Peter looked up at the voice of their big sister and went up to their rooms, still trying to hit each other.

Patricia sighed and got on her knees to pick up the glass,"I can't believe I'm related to those dweebs. Now I have to clean up their mess."

Clary and Daria got down and helped her. Clary laughed and said,"Patty, you know if they break one more thing, we can always get them those kid leashes."

Daria and Patricia laughed, too.

They stopped laughing as Clary heard her phone buzz.

She reached into her back pocket and got her phone.

"Hello,"she answered.

"Clary!,"said a very chaotic voice on the other side.

"Mom. What's wrong,"said Clary, worried.

"Clary where are you,"said Clary's mom, Jocelyn.

"I'm at Patty's house. Why? Is everything alright,"Clary asked.

"Everything will be fine. Call Luke and tell him He's found me."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I love you Clary."

Clary heard a crash and a man's evil laugh. Then, the line was dead.

"MOM,"Clary screamed into the phone as tears started filling in her eyes.

"Clary,"said Daria and Patricia, worried.

Clary looked at them adn said,"I have to go."

Clary ran out of the house and down the paved sidewalks.

About fifteen blocks down, Clary was out of breath and she realised she was in front of her apartment. She ran up the steps and found the door was smashed down on the floor and it had been broken off its hendges. The furniture in the living room was turned upside down. There was a blood stain on the carpet and a few pieces of Jocelyn's hair that resembled Clary's own.

Clary yelled,"Mom!"

Nothing.

"MOM!"

Nothing.

"MOMMY!,"Clary yelled with tears running down her face.

Clary ran into all the rooms of the small apartment. Jocelyn was nowhere to be found.

In despair, Clary called Luke.

"Hello,"said Luke's voice.

"Luke! Please, help. I think my mom has been taken,"she said in between ragged breaths.

"Clary what's going on-"

"She said for me to tell you He's found her."

Clary heard a gasp and asked,"Luke, who is he?"

Instead of answering, he asked,"Clary, where are you?"

"I'm at my house,"said Clary.

"Clary, I won't you to get out of there _now_,"he said in a hurried tone.

"What about clothes? Where will I go?"

"You'll stay with me. Now get out of there. I'll meet you at our secret place."

Clary knew their 'secret place' was the flower bed in the park.

"Ok. I'll meet you there,"Clary said and hung up.

She wiped her tears and ran out of the apartment and down the street, leaving the home she had grown up in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry for the dlay of all my stories. My computer broke and my mom only just fixed it. So I think i kept you guys waiting long enough. So here is chapter two. please r&r.**

"L-Luke,"Clary said as she got into Luke's pick up truck. Luke was her mom's best friend.

"Clary are you alright?" asked Luke, leaning in to hug Clary.

Clary snuggled into him as the tears started flowing gain,"Th-they t-to-ok her-r, Lu-uke."

"Clary, it's going to be alright. I promise."

"Luke, who is the person who took her?"she asked, pulling away.

Luke let out a long sigh,"Clary, He is your father."

Clary eyes widened,"Wh-what! No, my father is dead. He-"

"Clary, that's what your mom wanted you to think. The truth is that your father is a murderer. His name is Valentine Morgenstern. He and Jocelyn met in high school and fell in love. They got married at

eighteen. Jocelyn got pregnant and she had twins. She had you and a boy. She named the boy Jonathon. Jocelyn feared Jonathon, because he popped off the heads of your dolls and bit all of the other chiildren.

She thought he was possessed. Then, Valentine went crazy. He had this idea that he and Jocelyn were going to rule the world together with Jonathon as his heir. Valentine didn't want a female heir thought, so he tried

to kill you, Clary. Luckily, youor mother walked in on him about to slit your throat. Your grandparents and I helped put Valentine in jail, but a year later, he had broken out. He killed your grandparents in their sleep.

I and your mother ran away and Valentine went into hiding. It seems that hiding didn't last as long as we had hoped."

Clary allowed this to sink in. Her father wasn't John Clark. It was Valentine Morgenstern, the murderer in hiding.

Clary slowly raised her head to Luke,"So what now."

Luke glared at the road in front of them,"We are going to New York. I'm possitive that that is where Valentine took Jocelyn."

Clary nodded,"Is there anyone there who will help us?"

"I have a few old friends. Maryse and Robert LIghtwood. They have connections and they are no doubt willing to help"

Clary fell silent then, lost in her own mind.

(PUT LINE HERE)

Luke and Clary stopped at a gas station in Virginia. That was when Clary realized the same car had been following them for the past seventeen hours. It was a black SUV. In the driver and paasnger seats sat two men .

One man had sandy brown hair, the other had blonde hair. Both wore block sunglasses and both had a muscular build.

Clary edged toward Luke, who was casually filling gasoline into the car,"Luke, there are two men who are following us."

Luke's eyes glided to the SUV. He mummbled,"Stay here."

Then he was off.

Luke walked over to the SUV and put his arm on the edge of the window and grinned at the men. He said something and then suddenly a lot of things happened at once.

Clary saw the driver reach in his the dashboard. She heard a gunshot, saw Luke dodge the bullet, and watched a very handsome blonde headed boy jump from

the roof ofthe SUV (_was he there before?_). The boy was attacking the SUV with a sword. He slashed the tires and then Luke had a knife to the driver's throat, the boy had his sword to the passenger's, who was trying to

flee the scene, chest.

Luke glared at the man,"Now leave, Blackwell, and tell Morgenstern that if he tries this again, we'll be ready for him."

Luke growled at Blackwell and then pulled the blade away. He started walking away, back to the truck, when Blackwell went for the gun again. But then the boy was there and had his sword to Blackwell's throat.

The boy growled,"Get goin' Blackwell, or it will be more than your pride that was killed today."

Blackwell and the passenger fleed. The boy walked over to Luke, who now stood leaning against the pick-up.

"You must be Jace,"said Luke to the boy.

The boy, Jace, smirked,"I am, and yoou must be Luke. Let me guess, "-Jace ducks his head down to look at Clary-"the twig with the read hair in there is Clarissa Morgenstern."

Luke glared at Jace, as did Clary. Luke said,"That _young lady_ in there is Clarissa _Fray_."

Jace just smirked and nodded. He went around to the bed of the pick-up and grabbed a bag (_when did that get there?_), and got into the backseat.

Luke climbed into the drivers side,"All right. Let's go."

Jace just nodded and Luke focused on the rode. leaving a very confused Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Arizona.**

Clary watched Jace from the rearview mirror. The boy was interesting to look at. He was extremely handsome, yet his cocky and arrogant personality was a huge turn off. He had the face of an angel, but the heart of an ass.

Jace's eyes made their way to meet Clary's in the mirror and he smirked. She instantly turned away.

She turned to look,"Luke, do you want to explan somethings to me, like ,Valentine knew where we were, or why this asshat back there showed up with a freaking sword, or maybe how the hell you even know him?"

Jace's voice came from te backseat and snorted,"Asshat?"

Luke ignored Jace and sighed,"Clary, Valentine knew you would be with me. Blackwell and Pangborn knew what my truck looked like. They followed me. Valentine knew I'd go after Jocelyn. As for Jace, he is Maryse and Robert's son. They adopted him when he was ten from an orphanage. They sent him to help protect you, because he was trained in martial arts and swordsmanship."

"You're forgetting that I was also taught how to shoot a gun and practically every other weapon,"said Jace.

Clary rolled her eyes,":Why don't you show up, blondie. And Luke, what about Simon? I mean I can't just disappear on him."

Jace growled from the backseat,"Who's Simon?"

"None of your business, that's who,"said Clary.

"Oh, burn,"Jace said with sarcasm.

Luke interupted,"Clary just call him and tell him that we're going on a vacation to the farm house."

Clary nodded,"Okay."

She took out her phone and dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Simon?"

"Oh. Hey, Clary."

"Hey, so what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I was playng video games with Maia."

"Oh, well thats good,"she said.

"Yeah, so why are you calling? It's unlike you to call and make small talk."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Luke, my mom, and I are going on a vacation to the farm house for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know yet."

Jace butted in,"Luke, when are we going to be there?"

Simon fell quiet for a moment.

"Simon, you there?"asked Clary.

Simon was quiet for a few more seconds, then said,"Who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"That male voice?"

Clary glanced at Jace,"Oh, that was just a dumbass family friend. He's coming with us."

"Why?"Simon basically growled into the phone.

Clary smirked at Jace, who was watching her speak without interest,"He was being a jackass, so his family didn't want to put up with him for a while. He's coming with us to pick up all the horse crap at the farm."

Luke chuckled and Jace glared at her.

Simon didn't seem amused,"Okay, well be careful, Clary, I don't want you anywhere near assholes."

Clary smiled slightly at Simon's care for her,"Don't worry, Si. I'll be fine."

"Okay, wel I have to go. Love you, Clare."

"Love you too, Si."

Clary hung up the phonoe and Jace mimicked her,"Love you too, Si."

Clary rolled her eyes,"Laugh it up, asshole, because soon you're going to be cleaning up horse crap."

Luke chuckled again and then said,"Come on you two, behave."

Jace smirked,"I always behave."

This time, Luke rolled his eyes.

Clary knew it was going to be a long drive to New York, especially if she was stuck with the asshole in the backseat.


End file.
